


Felix is love uwu

by SKZ_2019



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZ_2019/pseuds/SKZ_2019
Summary: AphlaChanChangbinLee knowHanBetaHyunjinWoojinOmegaFelix(late boomer but presenting)SeungminI.n





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bio of the characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWEST EDIT

Bang chan 

*Head alpha of Stray kids pack 

*age 23 

*present age was when was 16 year old 

*Black wolf with blonde spot on his chest 

* sense is honey dew 

 

Kim woojin 

*oldest of the pack but second in command 

*age 24

*present age was when he was 15 year old.

*beta brown wolf with blonde spot on his chest.

* sense is pumpkin spicy *

 

Sao changbin 

*alpha

*present age was when he was 14 years old.

*age 20

* All black wolf 

* sense is apple pie 

 

Lee know 

*aphla

*present age was when he was 15 year old but it was only one month before his 16th birthday. 

*age 22

* Brown/light wolf with black spot on his chest 

sense is hot chocolate 

 

Hwang hyunjin 

*beta

*Present age was when he was 13 year old on his bday. 

*age 19

*Brown wolf 

sense is water 

 

Han JIsung

*aphla

*age 19

*present at was when he turn 14 year old on the day of felix bday. 

sense is Vanilla 

 

Lee Felix 

*new present omega due to being a late bloomer. 

*age 19

*white spot with all his mates color on his chest.

sense is banana

 

Kim Seungmin 

*omega 

*age 19

*present at age 16 year old shortly before his 17th bday. 

*wolf is brown shade 

sense is strawberry 

 

Yang Jeongin 

*omega 

*age 18

*present at 14 year old 

*wolf is black wolf with red spot of his chest. 

sense is cherry


	2. Presenting

Pain is all that he is feeling at this very moment. Pain like he never felt like any other before in his life. Pain that no one can experience or even explain to point he feel weird about it. He felts like he was going to die at any moment. Felix is laying on his bed while the others are eating and  enjoy mate time since I.N came out heat just last night.

 

Felix was try to not ruined the moment since they groups are in relationship as well.  I.N just got word from the school that he did so well on his test since being absent from school. As well everyone but Woojin was away so it the first day of seeing I.N again since his heat started.

 

He wants someone to hold him as he dying because this pain in unbearable and feel like someone is cutting into him. As he tries to get up but he fall down in to floor and realize that he cant even walk due to pain. All he can do at the moment is cry since this is how everyone is going to find him soon. 

 

Back in the dining room Chan and others are just enjoy time eating and everything. I.n did so well on his exam during his heat. Since he got out heat they were able to nest and cuddle each other. Felix was the only one who was not present and he wants to make his aussie buddy feel apart of the pack. The others and him talked about relationship with felix and how to ask him out.

 

"Has anyone check on lix?" Woojin asked as he took a bite of his food. 

 

"No, but I did notice he was burning up and whimpering when I got up" Han said as he took another bite of his pancake.

 

Seungmin and I.N was just chatting away since it be at least 8 to 11 weeks till their next heat. So they were checking up since omega can't be near each other during heat because it triggers it when it just around the corner. 

 

"Boom" Everyone turn their heads to 2000's room and hear soft cries. Bang chan and Woojin are the first rush to the room and discover Felix on the floor in so much pain. Woojin being a beta was able to go near him while Chan walk close with control, since he can smell omega in heat. Felix was presenting at the moment but it hit him all at once.

 

"Woojinnnie hyung is hurting " Felix cry as he let close to him since he smell like pumpkin spicy while Chan smell like honey dew which chan let fill the room since honey dew is felix favorite senses. 

 

 Woojin lift up felix shirt to rub his stomach to ease the pain. Felix was almost finished presenting but as well his was going into pre heat which is common for late bloomer.

 

The others are at the door look and the first thing they thought that felix was going to die. Because no one ever see this not even when I.N present during their trainee days. Neither did the fact no one ever present like this before since they not late bloomer. 

 

"WHAT WRONG WITH HYUNNNNGGG" I.N scream due to see his hyung in pain as Han hug him to calm  down.

 

"Is heeee die?" Seungmin sayed as he seeking Hyunjin for comforted since it scared him too. 

 

Lee know and Changbin walk up bit close  to reveal their smell for felix to kind be at ease the pain. Lee know smell like Hot chocolate and Changbin is apple pie. Chan just watch with the other alpha as woojin help felix who is finish presenting.

 

"Guys, Felix is presenting,He is omega and he is going to be into heat. So woojin hyung and Hyunjin take Felix into the heat room. While Myself and Lee know get some supplies. Seungmin and I.N You need to get to school " Chan explained.

 

Woojin and Hyungjin nodded in agreement as they pick up Felix and carried him to the other room and lay him onto the comfortable sheet. Woojin also got the hot pack to placed on felix stomach. 

 

Hyunjin lay behind him in only his boxers with felix in diaper and wet rag on his forehead. Chan will be coming in shortly soon but only to help felix with his wave not sexual. He basic will change into his wolf form so felix can hug him. Woojin and hyunjin will be filling the room with their senses. 

 

"Woojinnie eooma is hurt so much" as he reach for woojin at this point. Woojin is currently in front also only in his boxers with soup to feed felix. Since it will help once they give him pain medication to ease it. 

 

"I know lix baby, me and hyunjin are here. Try to eat something please because you need your strength the wave do alot to you but at the same time you will not want to eat. I know it hurts babe. Seungmin  and I.N had been through preheat and heat but they are ok. You be too baby. " Woojin explains as Chan coming in with what they needed for the week.

 

While Hyunjin was help Felix eat some food mostly but being cute. The two eldest was working on a planet to explain ask felix out and mate. Even give him his pack mark but calm him as their finally mate.

 

 Link opened with Chan + woojin

 

Chan: we should explain to Felix once his heat over or now?

 

 

 

Woojin: I don't know I scared what if we rejection it. I can't have that I don't want my sunshine to hate me.

 

 Chan: Everyone has feelings for him and are whipped for this baby Angel. As well we know felix has feeling for us because I been notice signs he been giving too.

 

woojin: hmm. I just scared ok

 

Chan: oh boy -face palm-  

 

Hyunjin enter with a sign.

 

Hyunjin: hey babies, I can hear you right now though our link since we in closer then others are at the moment. 

 

Woojin: uh

 

Chan: I forgot ok

 

Woojin: figures

 

Cham: HEY, it not my fault how did we know Felix was going to present the day after inne heat is over. I mean I have soon to 8 lovers.

 

Woojin:I know got7 has Mark and Jackson, day6 has dowoon plus even few NCT was late like Felix.

 

Chan: I hate seeing him like this. It breaks my heart even when he found him. I was sooo scared.

 

Hyunjin: we all was but he is so strong. As well he a little cutie right now did you see him just now.

 

Woojin: his wolf form is so amazing and beautiful.

 

Chan: Changbin and Han are going to be the hardest to leave his side.

 

Hyunjin:we are but look at him he so adorable. I am trying not to lose my cool but I want to burst uwu. 

 

Chan: let's get back to focus on our baby right now he needs our carried since his heat waves is going to started soon. I can feel it even though my veins and all. Since he just switch back from his wolf form. 

 

Woojin:same my insults are kick in

 

Hyunjin: eomma woojin active mood

 

Link close

 

Felix is wondering why they are silent but right now at this moment  he don't care since a wave of pain has hit him hard. Chan got up fast when he hear Felix cries and hand his pain killers to help the pain since heat is close. Since late bloomers have it so hard during pre heart, mellow stage then the heat it self.

 

Felix is lay in the middle with hoodie shirt and a diaper on while the others are in their boxers. Since skin to skin contact is the key to help the omega while they are in heat. Hyunjin just release his sense which is smell of water. Which help felix calm down as his body is prepared for the heavy heat wave to hit him. 


	3. Mellowing stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWEST version

It has been a few hours later, since Felix present as an omega. It has not been easy for the pup. Felix wolf is all white wolf with all the pack colors on his chest spot. Felix is currently resting in between woojin and Chan, since Hyunjin had to attend school for a few hours due to finals. He was not happy but chan promise for him to spend time with Felix once he gets back. 

 

Felix manage to get food into his system even know right now he feel like crap. Woojin only need to change his diaper during his heat wave only. First heat for Felix will be the hardest since he is unmarked and unmate. The pack agree to as soon as heat is soon is over is celebration and marking Felix as well.

 

Felix is currently able to sleep due to beta sense  and Chan is spooning Woojin. The others have been non stop texted chan since Lix went into pre heat.  To be honest, they miss their little Lix baby. 

 

The celebration started after lix heat is over. Which is cause the two youngest members to whimper since they miss their sunshine more. 

 

Chan pushed the hair to the side from his face as Felix continue to rest well. He was think back to the moment when he saw his best friend again after so long. How his heart skip that beat knowing that Felix will complete the miss hole in their pack and family.

 

Woojin change into his wolf form so that Felix can be more comfortable and chan following afterwards. They need to watch careful since his wave will be kick in shorting since it hit mellow stage right now. Felix purs to point his also change into his wolf form since he feels more relaxed in it.

 

Link openly with Lee know and Chan

 

Lee know: how is Lix doing ?

 

Chan: he going into his mellow stage but his wolf form is so heart stopped, like i don't know how I am so much control. Honest right now he sleeps and we are in our wolf form to make him more comfortable.Poor pup was in so much pain the last hour during the change.

 

Lee know: I can take over with Hyunjin later so you and woojin hyung can eat and all. Honest omega duo is hardhead again.

 

Chan: how bad?

 

Lee know: well they cry when they can't be with sunshine and they scared about Felix is going to reject us. Hyunjin let them that it not true but they only believe you or woojin hyung right now.    

 

Me and Han are currently getting more thing and drop off the duo to school. Changbin is sleepy since he knows he time with Felix will be after me so he wants to wake during that time.

 

Chan: that good honest we were scared this morning when we found Felix.

 

Lee know: yeah I know, that how my cousin was like that but he was alpha so it was harder for a bit. 

 

Chan:how han?

 

Lee know: Well he just grab more diapers and fluffy blanket koala for Lix. Plus a matching thing for the ceremony so when Felix heat is done. I got something in mind too but we take the duo later on. You guys should try to can your too. I pick up changbinne one since he told me what he want to get him.

 

Chan: I know and plus I got something in mind for all nine of us too plus Felix gift.

 

Lee know: I see you when I get back home love you channie

 

Chan: love you knowing

 

Lee know:I going to ignore you for 3 hour now :p

 

Chan: love you

 

Link end

 

Chan eye goes back to normal as poor Felix started to wake up since his mellow stage is to end at this point. Which means his body temp is going to change and he be kind high till the first wave come which should be in about one or two hours.

 

“Woojinnie wake up, Felix is in his high stage before the wave hit.” Chan told sleepy woojin who woke up as he shifted back to human form along with Chan. As  Felix started rolled around and asking for tummy rubbed.

 

Chan and woojin just coo at their third youngest being so childless during this time.Honest it time like this they loved spending time with the younger since they are so cute.

 

Felix just continue to pur with a mix cries due to everything ,but he did truly loved the boys with all his heart and nothing can change it. Sadly he doesn't know how the boys feel about him since he only been around for almost 7 months now.

 

Honest he though he will need to deal with this pain alone since he not mate or part of mate bond. So that why he is cries but as well due to the fact the body is prepared for the heat wave that is coming soon.

 

" Knock knock knock "

 

“come in “ woojin sayed as Felix switch back to his human form to see Lee know and Hyunjin coming in but only in their boxers and few things. Felix lowered his head since he feel and know why they are there too.

 

Lee know went over to Felix to give him words of comfort to show that they are there for him only.  Felix made a mental note to ask them about later. Woojin and Chan got up then lee know and hyunjin took their places.

 

Lee know kiss lix forehead “ it will ok, Lix we here to help you through this. As well Han and Changbin will be in few hours to help you as well. We here for support and to help ease pain since waves do hurt a lot.”

 

Hyunjin added this as he just cubble close to Lix “ plus I feel bad for leaving earlier not being near you so please can I stayed “ as he give him his big eye that no one can say no too.

 

Lix just move close to Hyunjin as woojin change lix diaper one more time before they left. Chan explain where his blankets, med,water and music are at to help during the wave. As well let him change into his wolf form more than human form since it helps alot during the heat. 

 

Chan give kisses hug as Woojin finish changing and as they explain to Felix that they will be back tomorrow. That to allow Seungmin and I.N see him once his heat calm down in a few days.

 

Shortly after they left the three went back to sleep in their wolf form so Felix can enjoy this comfortable before it hit him. He move close to lay his head on Hyunjin stomach.

 

 Lee know just stand watch the two 2000 spend time together. As the guard and hope Hyunjin don't spoiled the surprise to Felix about what they are going to do once his heat over.


	4. Heat/ Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix heat has come

Part 4 

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HYUNG MAKE IT STOPPED PLEASE IT HURTING  SO MUCH PLEASE END IT PLEASE I BEG. " Felix screamed as his mallow stage is ending and the first wave out of 21  started to hit him. His temperature is start to strike so fast that it scared the poor boy. As soon as they change his diaper everything broke. Now the boys are in their boxer with shirt on but Felix is only in a  diaper because he sweat so hard. Hyunjin is just rub his stomach to kind help him since each wave last for 20 mins but it build up with each wave.

 

"It ok baby, I know it hurting so much but just breath. It be over in 18 mins then you can rest. Lee know is here too so just lean into us and our scent will calm  down the pain ok angel. " Hyunjin explained as they cubble the pup who they loved so much.

 

"OH MY GOD, I FEEL LIKE SOMEONE IS RIPPPED MY INSIDE APART AND STABBED ME. " Felix screaming as he try to calm down. Lee know just kissed on Felix forehead to help ease the pain. Honest no one like seeing this happened since the pain in unbelievable painful for omega even more on later bloomer.

 

Lucky it only going to be hard for the first few days, but not as painful. Once day 5 comes around since it be easy to walk and shower.

 

Meanwhile back in the other side of the den

 

Felix journal was accident discovered by I.N when he walk into felix room to grab a pillow. I.N notice Felix been reading and write in for few months now but he noticed something that was turn to some page that shocked everyone.

 

It was a letter Felix have wrote during one day. 

 

"I wonder if they know I am here, I wonder if they have feeling for me. I know that my friends who I live with are in relationship because of signal they give off. Plus I know the bite marked on them. 

    They don't get that I know what poly relationship is since my best friend back home was in one. I guess since you the only one I write I able to be honest. I do love each of the boy so much. Like I want to be in relationship with them. I want to be their but I guess they don't since they not as touching with me.

      Honest I feel like I only here is due to channie hyung. So I mostly cry and wonder if anyone will love me since I am a late bloomer. Every time I see them I Just want to cry so much since I want to experience. Sometimes I wonder if I leave with they be happy or so. If they notice if I am not there but honest i don't know anymore. Felix 2/10/19 “

 

At this moment Jeongin don't know if or when he started to cry since this something they wanted to talk to with Felix. Right now since Felix is in heat and suffer due to the knowledge

he is going to be in more pain. 

 

I.N ran to where the others was at.Woojin and Han  read what the youngest give them. Soon enough everyone saw this and was in so in tears.

 

Chan just wanted to go in there and tell Felix how they all feel. Seungmin want to go in there and ask Felix to be their boyfriend. Changbin just wonder why they not know this before hand. 

 

At the same time they sit down as they hear Felix scream in bloody murder. Seungmin and I.N sink into two oldest touch since they can't do anything at this point.

 

Link opened:Chan + changbin + Lee know

 

Chan: Lee know you need to hear this and shared with Hyunjin. When Felix is cubble into you chest.

 

Lee know: what up hyung?

 

Changbin: let Felix know how you feel.

 

Lee know: huh?

 

Chan: we found Felix journal and you need to hear  this.

 

 "I wonder if they know I am here, I wonder if they have feeling for me. I know that my friends who I live with are in relationship because of signal they give off. Plus I know the bite marked on them. 

(Tear up)    They don't get that I know what poly relationship is since my best friend back home was in one. I guess since you the only one I write I able to be honest. I do love each of the boy so much. Like I want to be in relationship with them. I want to be their but I guess they don't since they not as touching with me.

  (Sobs)    Honest I feel like I only here is due to channie hyung. So I mostly cry and wonder if anyone will love me since I am a late bloomer. Every time I see them I Just want to cry so much since I want to experience. Sometimes I wonder if I leave with they be happy or so. If they notice if I am not there but honest i don't know anymore. Felix 2/10/19 “

 

Lee knows: he does loves us?

 

Changbin: yes he does and he has been suffering without us knowing this.

 

Hyunjin enter

 

Hyunjin: what's up?

 

Lee know: Felix is in love with us for real

 

Chan: He not lie and plus the fact he suffer without seeing it. That we love him too. 

 

Hyunjin: OMG ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU MEAN MY SUNSHINE LIX BEEN SUFFERING. OMG I IN LOVED WITH HIM BUT I WAS AFRAID OF WHAT HE THINK. OMG I JUST WANT TO WAKE HIM UP RIGHT NOW AND SHOWER HIM WITH LOVED.

 

Lee know: Chan is there a way to help him now?

 

Chan: yes but it has to be after his  wave end

 

Changbin: what is It?

 

Chan: we have to love mark him and I have to bit him .

   I.n and Seungmin will need to wait till Felix heat is over. But the rest of us can do it to help Felix out.

 

Woojin/Han enter

 

Both: we hear and know

 

Chan: so it agree to bite Felix and mated with him but not full till after his heat end.

 

All: yes

 

Link end.

 

Felix finish his first wave and now is currently get change before the next one hit in 4 hour so it give him some time to rest and recover. 

 

Lee know and Hyunjin agree to talk to Felix and see how he feels about it. After the link end Chan contact them to see how Felix will feel and all plus help know how to ease his pain after the third heat wave hit.

 

Lee know: Felix?

 

Felix: hmmm?

 

Hyunjin: how are you feeling?

 

Felix: sore but ok

 

Lee know: Felix, we have feelings for you and we know you do as well Lix. We know you know that we are in a poly relationship. Felix we sorry that we did not see you suffer and we want you to know we as a whole has feelings for you. It started at the moment Chan show us a picture of your journal letter.

 

Felix: WHAT?

 

LEE know: hmmm

 

Hyunjin: we all been in love with you since the moment you came into our lives.

 

Lee know: we sorry we did not see this  before honest I guess we did not know. How you feel at that moment as well. Since Chan did not know either.

 

Hyunjin: Felix, you …. Ummm … I

 

Lee know: Felix will you be our all our boyfriend and mate?

 

Felix nod as tears formed into his eyes. As he leaned into lee know touch.

 

Felix: yes, you don't know how much I want this so bad. (Sods as he trying to calm down)

 

Lee know: we make it official after you heat ended but others will come in after ur last wave of the day ended. Then Seungmin and i.n will be in later after your heat end fulled. As well be nest and just scent comband into one.

 

Felix just look and was process since it has been a weird plus crazy moment in his life. One second he is non mated and mostly dealing with present then the next minute he was poly relationship while he dealing with his heat.

 

Lee know explain what will happen for the rest of the  day end then Chan will be coming with woojin for the second wave and then Changbin will be with him at night plus during his their mated. 

   As well Hyunjin explained that everyone but not omega will come in for the ceremony when Felix became a partner and packed member.    Plus the other member will mark him too.Seungmin and I.N got some with their smell for him so they can be part of it.

 

After Lee know and Hyunjin finish caring for Lix. Then before the second wave came Chan and woojin enter once again but this time with a smile on their face. As they see their boyfriends all happy together plus see their new boyfriend pup. At this moment Lee know and Hyunjin give kisses to Lix as they exit to shower and get ready for tonight since it going to amazing night with them after Lix heat end.

 

Chan: hey baby, how are you feeling? I hear you want to be ours is that right. * as woojin goes next to him to take his spot so Felix can lean up against him*

 

Woojin: I also hear we got ourselves a new member of our relationship?

 

Chan: Baby, you don't know how long we are waiting for this moment. Honest Lix I have been in love with you for years but was scared of being mg rejected by you.

 

Woojin: the moment he show us your pic and see you in person. I fall hard so deepening.

 

Felix only nod since he knows his temperatures started to rise a bit but not as painful as the first time. It confused him a bit so he was going to ask chan about it. For some reason Chan know what he was going to ask at that moment. Chan kiss the top on his head and explain what is going on.

 

Chan: Felix, due to that fact you found your mates. Your body is going to start dealing the heat with the way it should be. I kind explained well since this is the first case I experienced. It has to do with something with omega side. The mated are not in so much pain as compare to unmated. So you wave will still come and hurt but not as bad as they were before.

 

Felix only nod since he switch due to he was feeling more relaxed in his wolf form. Woojin start to brush Felix fur though his hands while Chan just got comfortable and whisper kind word to Felix since this next wave is 40 mins long.

 

Lucky Lee know clean him up well and got water into his system. So right now all they got to do is wait till the second wave to hit. As of right now they goal is to just  make Felix feel comfortable and to get a short nap in.

 

After a while the second next wave hit but not as hard. Felix started to cry due to the pain and he starts to breathe hard. Which alert the two oldest and they took care of their cub. Chan whisper encourages word to him while woojin rub his stomach. As well Chan got the diaper ready for change if needed one. The longer the wave, the more the change. Felix lean toward woojin and start to tear up a little.

 

Chan and woojin realize that Felix is learn to find his comfortable spot during his heat. As well that's he not scared like he used to be. Chan kiss his the top of his head and they continue to help him.Chan is quicker on change beside two others. 

 

He placed a changing blanket under Felix. Then another diaper under the one he has on now. One quicker switch Chan change felix into his new diaper.

 

As he finishes he kiss his little pup and let him continue to sink into woojin touch since he still has some time left.  Chan and woojin look at Felix as he taking his heat like a good pup. Also letting them to care for him.

 

Meanwhile in the other room.

 

Seungmin and I.N are currently working on their gift for felix. Since the heat start the poor maknae could be near him. So the eldest though of ideas that they put their senses into a shift for felix.Both of the boys agree and where they been at since they got home.

 

Also they were working on the cards and some snacks for him. Han and Changbin are watch them as they eat and getting things ready for changbin since him and woojin got Felix for the night and his third wave.

 

Lee know and Hyunjin just finish shower few minutes ago. All of the boys are wear just sweatpants only since they prefer to do that a lot. Lee know is eating his lunch while Hyunjin is just sinked into seungmin side.

 

I.N: I'm so excited about this. I mean I have been in love with Felix hyung since the second day he came Into our lives.

 

Seungmin: same

 

Hyunjin: The moment we met eye to eye that when I fell in love hard. Honest I fell hard for him and honest I was scared that he will not feel the same as us.

 

seungIn: same

 

I.n: now he belongs to us. We can finally mark him.

 

Seungmin: sadly innie we have to wait till Felix heat end since we just recently have ours heat.

 

Jeongin pout before returning back to his work. While Hyunjin just watch and lay in between the two.

 

Hyunjin after a while switch into his wolf form for the the two lay against him can be comfortable. Plus every day at some time they do change in their wolf form since a lot of them are comfortable in it. 


	5. 8 became 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating ceremony started

Felix had finished his second wave of his heat and right now is getting rag bath by woochan. Felix is let off some good purs as he getting clean and rediaper. He also likes how seungmin and I.N explain that they hate the heat but they enjoyed the loved from their beta and alpha. As well just the care they get too since it two or one on one. Shortly after they finish clean him up they just cuddle him because he did so well. Now the next wave is an hour long which drains omega well but since changbin and woojin will, be there it should be ok.

 

Chan and woojin just look at the handsome and pretty little cutie curry up next to the beta sleeping since it be few hours till the next wave. Chan take this moment to kiss his boyfriends on the heads and watch the pup sleep. During that he think back to when Felix was 3 and he was 7 year old. They used to cuddle a lot since he hate storms and chan all ways there to l protect him. He also remember the moment when they first met when chan was almost 4 when felix was born and how he hold him. Now that little cub who he carried,fed and play is now a young man who just present as omega and now his lover.

 

Chan started to cry a bit because it hit him that this is all real now and soon in few hours it will be official. Woojin meanwhile is look at how much this little pup has growth. Chan used to talked about him and show photos. Then the moment hit when they saw this little cutie pie for the first time. Oh boy it took alot of them not to take him. As time grow on all the boy plus woojin grow feeling for the boy but was scared how he was going to respond to them being polyamorous realtionship.

 

Woojin heart almost could not fit in his chest when he hears that felix was going to join and that he was in love with them as well. Felix during this is just curry up in between but lean toward woojin the most since beta are comfortable and plus they give off this warm feeling. He kind koala plus sinking his woojin touch but he also hug chan too on the side. For the first time he able to rest ok and able to get some sleep. Plus he excited that he gained 8 lovers soon and being apart of the pack that he never thought that will come true.

 

Meanwhile the woochanlix couple are in the den the others are prepare and finish up for the big party after felix last wave for the day.

 

Getting things ready for ceremony was kind hard since two of the three youngest can't be near him due to the smell can cause pain to omega who recently got out heat. Lee know and Hyunjin

are prepare nice snacks for him to gain strength because for the next few days the time will increase till day 4. As well get the other stuff ready for the pain that to come because mating

and marked does hurt a bit. Seungmin and i.n are finished sene the shirt that they giving to Felix.

 

 

 

They are also working on something for their hyung as a welcome into pack and relationship gift for him. Seungmin is write a long letter and even draw meanwhile well i.n is draw a fox with Felix. Han and Changbin are watching them as they prepare for the next wave since this one is going to be hour one. Since Han and Changbin are going in for that with woojin plus then woojin is going to stay with changbin for the night.

 

Han and Changbin are going over on how to change it fast since this first time it going to long for their pup. Like coming up with a plan like Han change Felix while changbin kept him calm.

 

Han: you ok binnie?

 

Changbin: I wish it was me honest. I just feel so powerless right now…..

 

Han: you worried? He will be ok

 

Changbin: I hate this so much Han, I hate to see anyone we love in pain. Even ...Felix he been so distance for so long and it breaks my heart so much. I am scared what if he was not strong enough.

 

Han: he is strong

 

Changbin:I hope so, I hate seeing him like that when channie hyung found him.

 

Han: I know, me too

 

Changbin and Han shared a kiss before changbin leans into Han break down since he hates to see his dongsaeng in pain. Mostly his baby sunshine since they been close a lot but have no time since Seungmin and i.n heat was week apart so he have no time to spend with Felix. He scares that he will reject him.

 

Han: he will not, trust me Bennie.

 

Changbin smile at this point before they notice the two maknae bring kids again. Mostly them switch to their wolf form since it their time of the day too. Seungmin and i.n are wrestling each

other and Lee know half turn to make sure the cubs know not to cause any trouble or harm since those two are nuts when they in their wolf form. Back in the den Felix is being bottle fed by woojin. Since it is a way the two can bond while chan  Is prepared to leave for changbin and Han to come in. 

 

As well hoping it ok with Felix for them to bite him since mating and bonding  biting do hurt but it how they connect. He scares about felix will reject it.

 

Chan: Felix?

 

Felix looked up from him after finish and look up at the second oldest boyfriend. “ yes hyung?”

 

Chan: “ you be ok if we bite you tonight right baby?”

 

Felix” yes, you don't know how bad I want to be apart of your pack and relationship so bad. I have a crush on you for a long time.”

 

Chan” it will go in order from alpha to beta and omega but they got something for you with their smell on it. Then you will bite us and later the two other omega.”

 

Felix only nod as woojin change him again before changbin and Han came in. Changbin rush to him say sorry over and over again before Felix told him it was ok and Han was trying to hold back his tears as he took his place next to woojin while changbin was faces Felix. Chan left and say he be back with Lee know and Hyunjin after the third wave.

 

Felix only smile till he felt his temps rise again and he knows this one is going to be the longest one since he hear stories how this one is more painful then other in the beginning. Oh boy he  never guess this one since it A FREAKING HOUR ONE. Shortly after getting set up and getting comfortable it before his wave kick in. As each of the older set off their smell for him. Han remember that first moment he saw Felix.

 

 Han was just working on something when Chan came in and told them about his friend from back home was coming to live with them. As well that him and Han are only 2 hour apart from each other birthday and show them a picture that when Han start to feel the same feelings that he has for his 7 lovers.Then when he saw him in person oh boy all he wanted to do was put him in bag and protect him.

 

Changbin was with Chan when Felix came and you can say he felt like crazy head because he could not even get the words out when he met the Angel. The fact he has 7 lovers and new person is coming into his life he was cold. See Felix oh boy that flip him and he could not act right till he change again. 

 

Few minutes later when they cuddle and sleep. Felix heat wave started up again,they change him in new diaper and just make sure he was ok. Poor boy was tired and wreak from the pain and all but at the same time the hyung took care of him. 

 

Woojin was rub his stomach to ease the cramp he was getting at this point. Han and Changbin was planning on update though linked after the half hour mark pass. Felix seems to be taking it well.

 

After the first two scream finally a comfortable Felix seem to be breath and at rest. When the wave hit during that time it can cause a lot pain and discomfort. Woojin mange to change him during the 30 min mark that when changbin update Chan on how Felix was doing and about how to come in when they clean him up and all.

 

Linked Chan and Changbin

 

Changbin: Felix is doing well and he can't wait to see you guys soon even know the maknae can't be here but he miss them a lot.

 

Chan: I miss him as well even being away hurt me too.

 

Changbin: anyways you guys ready for the bonding and mating ceremony. We got Felix diaper ready for the event because it a special one plus as well his mating and bond shirt. 

 

Chan: yeah we ready and can't believe this this finally happened.To be honest it going to hurt me since I was scared of him reject it even know he admits he will not.

 

Changbin: it be ok hyung. Are the gift ready

 

Chan: yup we just finish getting them ready

 

Changbin: good

 

Chan: get back to baby, he need you since he possible still has time till his heat wave ends.

 

Changbin:yup

 

Chan: see you in bit babe

 

Changbin:ok, his wave are started again bad woojin just change him for the third time now.

 

Chan: love you and thank for the update babe :*

 

Changbin: see you guys in 30 mins, love you too

 

Linked close

 

As soon as Changbin close the linked he turn back to his dongsaengs and hyung as Felix is taking The wave well. Woojin is getting ready for the last change before the wave end and they clean him up for the ceremony. Felix is tear up as a strong cramp rip through him and he just lean closing to woojin for comfortable.

 

During the first wave he realize that beta are good comfortably during the heat and preheat. So he moves close to point he lay on top of woojin chest and koala mood around him. Till the waves are over for the day and he is able to eat and regain his every strength before tomorrow wave hits him.

 

Shortly after the wave ends changbin and woojin plus Han whom fall asleep during the wave clean off their baby. Then redress him in a long shirt that says “ 9th” on it and diaper and a cover over it that is golden one since it is a special event.

 

They lay him in the middle after finish  change him as the others come in and chan come in the middle. They even have a webcam, for the two maknae so they can witness it.

 

Chan take a deep breath before speaking

 

 “ Today is a surprise twist and all since today we are become pack and lover of 9. Today Felix yougbok Lee has present as handsome white wolf that will make your heart down. We all know we have feeling for this young cub. Today we will make it official but first Felix are you ready?”

 

Felix nod

 

“Are you possibly for your feeling for us?”

 

Nod again

 

Chan walk up to Felix as his exposed his neck so Chan can bite into it and wait for the spark.

Felix felt the pain but at the same time he fill completed.

 

As he put away Felix did the same to Chan as he smiles. The rest of the pack did as each cheer one by one. They bit into his neck and he return it. When the spark hit the pain came for a few minutes but it was worth it.

 

Sungmin And I.N will do their once felix  heat come to an end and not as strong so no harm will come. 

 

Felix has a total of 6 bite on him and the light in his eye became brightening again. Chan place the shirt over Felix as he took off bond shirt. It has Seungmin and i.n smell so they could be in the mix.Woojin give Felix new beanie that has a koala on it plus a card too with kisses. 

 

Lee know got him new dance shoes and bag he wanted plus few gift card and few place to go on date.

 

Changbin got him a stuffed koala while Hyunjin got him and Felix match hoodie and bag. Han got him a lot of things from journal,bag to match gear. Seungmin got him a camera and card while i.n card plus fox stuffed. 

 

Chan got him and Felix plane ticket to go home to home again.As well few other things plus a lot of kisses.

 

Felix was one happy pup and just look at his bites marks since he knows he is loved and not alone as he lean. ack into woojin and Changbin for the night. 

 

The rest head out and promise to come back tomorrow for the 4,5 and 6 wave. They each kiss him a good night before turning in for the night. Felix was fall asleep as changbin and woojin shared a kiss with him before switching to their wolf form to sleep.


	6. Completed bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix Heat end

Changbin was sound of sleepy with woojin and Felix for the first night of the heat. Felix is unable to sleep because of the cramps and discomfort he getting due to gender changed up so it take at least a few weeks till full transformation. During the first few months the bones and their wolf forms develop slowly better then their presentation.

 

Felix will be experience the hunger,the high fever,body pain and the need to run as badly compared to what he like 24 hours ago. As well once it been 24 hours after the bonding and mating he be able to experiences the linked he has with his lovers.

 

Woojin check up on Felix to make sure he ok since he been noticed the younger has sleep yet. Changbin is sound sleepy with bear hug around poor cub. Woojin just smile as he see their marks which they need to remember to get the makeup on for his neck so no one can see them. 

 

Woojin look at the clock and notice it only 2:00am, which means they got 7 hours till the next wave hit him. Which will last for 1 hour and 20 minutes. By the end of the day his heat will be at 2 hour mark.

 

It  will breaks his heart to see the pain in the omega during this since they can't help them as much. All they can do is just make them comfortable and loved. As well make sure they don't make a mess so that means 4 diaper changes and a lot clean. Lucky for today woojin will get to bath Felix after his last wave.

 

Felix is finally sound sleepy even due to the discomfortable but due to woojin there his sense is able to help Felix sleep well. Felix kept lean and cubble in between the two lovers but more into changbin since they have talked which end with changbin cry as he kept saying sorry over and over again. 

 

Felix just hug him to let him know it was ok and that he is not mad. That whatever what was in their mind don't matter now.

 

~Time skip to the last day wave~

 

Felix just finish his last wave of his  heat. Right now woojin is just clean him up while Chan is running a bath for the pup. Seungmin and Jeongin can't wait to see their hyung since it has been a week now. So they can melt and bond with Felix but they can celebrate present and Felix heat over. Since they could reunite for the first time since a while now. So the two youngest can't wait to see their newest present omega.

 

Chan got Felix in the bath and put an orange and pink bath bomb into it. They help clean him up and give him tiny kisses during the time.  After the bath, they dress him in long shirt that goes to his knee and koala shorts. He jumps onto Chan back after getting dressed to see the others.

 

Seungmin is the first one to see Felix as he returns home. Minnie ran up to him to kiss his lips. As well Jeongin came from school so he sees him too about half an hour after seungmin did.  

 

Chan place Felix on the couch so he and sunshine can have some time . As I.N was in the middle of a huge war against hyunjin at the moment. 

 

Seungmin and Felix went to woojin,Lee know, Felix and I.N room to do bond plus biting. As well catch up till a speed fox ran into the room to close the door for 2 hours later. Inside the room Seungmin and Jeongin hug and bite their hyung as he took the biting again. Seungmin and Felix did wait for I.N to come home before they started. 

 

After few minutes of them bite both side of felix neck. They lick the spot so it can heal faster then normal. Then Felix bite both of them too so the  bond can be completely. Jeongin just hug his hyungie so hard that no one can understand how hard it was for the maekae miss him. They used have cubble and breakfast together a lot.

 

For the first time they were reunited and are able to catch up since they have a week to catch up to do but right now so it just youngest time. As well for the two omega to teach Felix a lot he needed to know about being omega and what to expect short later on.


	7. 4 year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 year later after felix frist heat

~Felix mind~

"I presented 4 year ago as omega without a pack but my friends took care of me. They became my lovers and mates since then we been together ,First it was hard due to the change since I have two genders now. I have to go on different meds for birth control and some as pain killers. Each of the pack members has helped me so much. I surprised that today we celebrate 2 years of marriage and 4 years as a couple. I got my degree from college. Me and Han did attended school to get high school soon after I present." 

 

~back to real life~

 

"LIX?" Someone called

 

Felix look up to see Chan smile at him from his own studio since they move into bigger place since omega has their own den. They also total of 15 dens in their place. Mostly they all just sleep in one den. Chan look at the omega who turn 22 soon and see how much he has grown. Chan just can't believe as he see the wedding ring on his finger and remember it is true.

 

Felix: What are you looking at?

 

Chan: Just thinking sweetie and remember how far we have come since it has been almost 4 years now and you are beautiful omega and as well you did so well.

 

Felix: I have you mate to thank for this because you guys complete me and even help me when I was so wreak that day when I presented.

 

Chan: yeah that day was scared honest.

 

They both laugh as they share a kiss before they head out to join their other lover for the day since it big event. The day they became 8 to 9 since then they been happy.

 

Since Felix present stray kids have 4 baby pups. First one is Chenle(2) who was born from Seungmin when he was 20. The second one is Lia (1) who was born from I.N and the last two are twins name CJ and FJ who are only a week old. Felix recently give birth before this event overall he could not have it any different. 


End file.
